Mi Diario Personal
by Pau Gonzalez
Summary: Mi vida no es muy interesante, pero se me ocurrio que tal vez te puedas sentir identificado con lo que me pasa. Mi dia a dia tratando de sobrevivir a la adolescencia. Rie, llora y disfruta junto a mi al tiempo que lees lo que me sucedio hoy :
1. Chapter 1

Lo se. No se puede esperar tener todo en la vida. No puedo esperar ser alguien que no soy. Sucesos, si, sucesos, en ellos se basa esta historia. Cosas que me suceden en mi día a día, como intento sobrevivir con exito la adolescencia. Tal vez "sobrevivir" sea una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero es como, en este momento, al empezar esta historia, me siento. Será una manera de desahogarme, tal vez no sea la mas interesante, pues mi vida no lo es, pero hay ciertas cosas que necesito sacar a la luz y no encuentro una mejor manera que esta. Muchos no me entienden o piensan que deberia hacer siempre borrón y cuenta nueva, olvidarme de comentarios y sucesos no deseados en mi memoria, pero es difícil. Probablemente la historia sea un poco repetitiva pues, como ya dije, mi vida no es muy interesante, llegaran a pensar que soy un poco bipolar, pero son solo las hormonas de la adolescencia las que me tienen así, o eso espero. Esta historia trata sobre mis amigos, mi familia, mis pensamientos y pasatiempos. Decidí publicarla pues pense que tal vez no era la única con estos problemas, tal vez alguien se pueda identificar conmigo. Prometo ser lo más cruda y real posible, aunque un toque de imaginación y fantasía no le hace mal a nadie. De ahora en adelante, este, será MI DIARIO PERSONAL.


	2. Chapter 2: Baja Autoestima

_**Baja Autoestima**_

Se dice que una mujer nunca está conforme con su aspecto físico, pues entonces desearía dejar de ser tan mujer. Estoy consciente de que jamás seré Miss Universo, no soy la persona más bonita del mundo, ni siquiera la más bonita del salón, y lo acepto. No puedo luchar contra mis genes y los terribles rasgos faciales que tengo. Un pelo castaño oscuro y rizado no es lo más atractivo del mundo, sobre todo si se enreda a los 5 minutos de peinado, una nariz que estoy ansiosa por operar al cumplir la mayoría de edad y mi sonrisa, la cual tengo enmarcada por unos horribles aparatos desde que estoy en 3 grado, en este momento me encuentro en 3 año de bachillerato o 9 grado, como lo quieran llamar. Esto sin hablar de mi cuerpo; no podría estar más disconforme con él. No soy extremadamente gorda, pero de que tengo lipa, tengo. Usualmente no es algo que me molesta, pues no voy a la playa muy a menudo y el tipo de camisas que utilizo es normalmente muy suelta, pero durante esta última semana toda mi poca autoestima se vino al traste.

He tenido baja autoestima desde que ingrese en el colegio bilingüe al cual acudo todavía, es decir, desde 5 grado. En mi otro colegio con mis amigos siempre echábamos broma e inventábamos los juegos más divertidos, éramos todos súper unidos y nos defendíamos mutuamente, supongo que de ahí aprendí a defender a mis amigos ante todo. Al llegar a este colegio nuevo espere que fuera igual, todos súper unidos, sin burlarnos de nadie, pasándola bien y sacando buenas notas, pero no fue así. Se supone que este colegio es de una clase social más alta que el anterior, pero apenas ingrese, en vez de que todos se acercaran a saludarme como lo hacían en el otro, todos me ignoraban, nadie me hablaba. En menos de una semana todos los niños me llamaban Ronaldinho por mis dientes y la única vez que he tratado de defender a alguien en ese lugar me dijo que lo estaba avergonzando, ya que, el podía hacerlo solo; me sentí extremadamente humillada. Con el paso del tiempo conseguí una amiga, que desde 6 grado hasta hoy no me habla. 6 grado es otro capítulo de esta historia, pues fue mi peor año en esta escuela. En 1 año de bachillerato en este mismo colegio empecé a hacer amigos y me gusto un chico, que vergüenza pase, todos le decían que solo llamaba la atención de la niña más fea de la clase y el estaba de acuerdo con eso. 2 año, al igual que 6 grado, será otro capítulo, pues es una historia muy larga y me desviaría demasiado del tema.

Como ya dije antes me encuentro en 3 año y cada vez que llego a mi casa y me miro al espejo detesto la imagen que allí se refleja. Veo a una chama gorda, llena de celulitis y con acné por toda la cara. Aunque los puntos negros y los granitos no sean muy grandes, a nadie le gusta una chica con acné, teniendo en cuenta que todas las demás del salón tienen pieles de porcelana.

Mis compañeros de clase son insensibles, no se dan cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hago por lucir así, y a pesar de eso se burlan de mi apariencia física.

No se dan cuenta que siempre le pido a mi mama hacer ensaladas, que no quiero comer cosas fritas y que cuando compro algo en el supermercado me aseguro que sea light, para no estar tan gorda.

No se dan cuenta de que cuando digo que voy al dermatólogo, voy a sesiones de limpieza facial en la cual me pellizcan toda la cara hasta dejármela roja e hinchada y que todas las noches tengo que dedicar una media hora en lavarme la cara con una esponja y jabón especial para poder aplicarme el tratamiento para el acné.

No se dan cuenta que me lavo el pelo con 4 porciones de shampoo para asegurarme de que quede limpio y huela bien, me peino durante 40 minutos en el baño para poder quitarme todos los nudos y me echo 20 toneladas de crema para peinar para tratar que el pelo se me quede así durante la mitad del día, por que se que en la tarde ya está hecho un caos.

Las personas no se dan cuenta cuánto daño me hacen con el simple hecho de meterse con mi apariencia física. Es algo que no soporto, pues no me hace falta que me recuerden lo que veo todos los días frente al espejo, a la mujer más fea del mundo; tal vez no lo sea, pero así me siento.

Esta última semana ha sido infernal. He tenido exámenes de manera continua por lo que estoy bajo gran presión por mantener un buen promedio mayor de 17 puntos, así que lo último que necesito es que me hagan sentir mal conmigo misma.

El miércoles estaba en clase de educación física, no soy la mejor atleta que digamos, pero soy bastante flexible. Me encontraba haciendo una pirueta con una amiga riéndonos de lo ridículas que nos veíamos hasta que dijo que lo único que hacía era aplastar mis rollitos. Por supuesto el comentario estuvo fuera de lugar y me afecto, pero trate de mostrarme dura y lo deje pasar como una broma.

El jueves tenía clase de matemática en ingles y como en esa clase el ambiente es más relajado estábamos todos eschando broma y algunos de mis compañeros se dispusieron a tomarle fotos a la gente desprevenida, por supuesto me tomaron a mí y salía espantosa, al igual que todos, por lo que me reía de mis muecas. Un amigo le empezó a mostrar las imágenes a todo el salón y al principio no me importo, hasta que se volvió más personal con comentarios como "Pareces una bruja" "Si yo veo eso me enamoro", nótese el sarcasmo, y "Si te viera en la noche llamo a la policía", lo deje pasar a pesar de que me había dolido un poco. Como era la última clase del día, al sonar el timbre salí del salón. Iba bajando la escalera con un amig, otro chamo se me acerco y me dijo que mi cara era horrible, luego "rectifico" diciendo que mi cara de sorpresa era horrible, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Contuve las lágrimas y cuando encontré a mi mejor amiga me eche a llorar, ella es una especie de psicóloga para mí, siempre escucha mis problemas. De inmediato me hizo sentir mejor.

El ansiado viernes llego y el día pasó sin inconvenientes. A la ultima hora teníamos una actividad en grupos de tres, por lo que me puse con un amigo mío y otro chamo que se puso a jugar con mi cabello, por mi no había problema, hasta que empezó a enredarlo más de lo que estaba y a burlarse de él. Mi "amigo" le siguió la corriente diciendo sarcásticamente que mi cabello era hermoso, yo me reía de sus estúpidos comentarios, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando dijo que mi cabello era un total desastre. En ese momento la poca autoestima que me quedaba de toda la semana se fue a la mierda, mi actitud cambio por completo el resto de la clase; me sentía insignificante, fea, dolida, en pocas palabras, destrozada. Puede que el comentario parezca estúpido, pero para mí, que se todo lo que me cuesta estar así, fue lo peor que me pudo pasar, me arruino por completo el día. Al conseguir a mi mejor amiga me puse a llorar tendido por unos cuarenta minutos. Ese comentario, en ese momento, viniendo de esa persona destrozo por completo mi autoestima, la cual no es muy buena como se podrán haber dado cuenta, supongo que por eso siempre trato de ser la graciosa…

Esto sucedió hoy y tenía tiempo pensando hacer una historia sobre las cosas que me suceden, por lo que me pareció una gran forma de desahogarme, de hecho llore mientras rememoraba los eventos que sucedieron y los escribía, mi teclado está lleno de pequeñas gotas de agua salada. Lamento que este primer capítulo sea tan triste y tal vez un tanto ridículo debido a que solo fue un comentario de mi cabello, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien como me sentía, y escribiendo era la única manera de que lo hiciera a fondo… Lo único que puedo decir es, cuiden lo que dicen, porque podrían herir a alguien, como me hirieron a mí, a pesar de que esa no sea su intención.


End file.
